1976
by omalleyclan
Summary: Harry is grieving over the death of his godfather and his mentor. so when a mysterious package arrives sending him back to 1976 forever. And who is Professor Romulus Lason. Will Harry find love in the past will he get new best friends. Will he forget about all his friends in 1996.
1. Chapter 1

1976

Harry sat in his room at number 4 privet drive thinking. Well more crying than thinking. It was the summer after his 6th year and Harry had just witnessed the death of his mentor, Albus Dumbledore, he felt it was his entire fault and he also blamed himself for the death of his godfather Sirius Black last year at the D.o.M. He knew he shouldn't blame himself for their deaths but he did. He blamed himself for all their deaths his father and mother he felt was his fault because of the prophecy Dumbledore had told him last year after Sirius's death but he knew he should blame Wormtail that traitorous rat. Just thinking about him made Harrys blood boil. Sirius he felt the blame because he got fooled into coming thinking Sirius was being tortured in the Department of Mysteries. He felt the blame on Dumbledore's death because he didn't do anything he just sat there and watched Dumbledore be murdered by Severus Snape.

Harry would do anything to see them again and he meant anything. Harry decided to get some sleep finally only to be awoken by a scrawny barn owl tapping at his window. Harry got up out of bed and went over to the window and flung it open letting it in. He noticed it had a small package. He picked it up and a weird looking small device and a note fell out the package. He picked up the note and read

Dear Mr. Potter

I have recently found out through your soul. Do not put this letter down yet. The small object you received is called a Iter permanetis, tempus dimensionem. This will take you back to 1976. I believe that is your fathers 6th year. But you will have to do your 6th year over again. You will be there permanently no one can come and get you but you might have temporary visitors. But they will only be temporary visitors. For at most a year. But you cannot return to this time ever. But you can change the pass for greater good. You will choose fate or destiny it is your choice. You leave when you finish this letter.

Your friend,

Destiny of Time

Before Harry could even register what he read he was sent hurtling through time back to 1976.

**So what do you think. Just to be clear I do not own Harry Potter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

1976

Chapter 2

Harry hit the ground with sudden force. "Potter what you are doing here" called Professor McGonagall's voice. Harry sat up and looked at her. 'James what are you doing here." "I'm not James" replied Harry. McGonagall looked at him and said "Well get up we are going to see the Headmaster." "Yes ma'am" he mumbled. On the way to the castle they met the Marauders. "Holy fuck it's you James." said Sirius. "Oh no, there's two Potters" said McGonagall well come with me."

IN DUMBLEDORES OFFICE

"Ah, Minerva how nice to see you" said Dumbledore to what do I owe this pleasure of this visit". "Well you see there was a visitor in Hogsmeade when I was there" said McGonagall "And who was this visitor" asked Dumbledore? "BOYS GET IN HERE".

The door opened and the marauders and Harry walked in. "Who would you be" Dumbledore asked Harry. "Harry Potter sir" Harry replied "would you be willing to confirm that under Veritaserum" asked Dumbledore. Harry nodded and said "But let them stay for the first two questions ask me who my dad is and what is my name and when I was born the make them leave". Dumbledore nodded and gave him the Veritaserum. "What is your name"? "Harry James Potter" When were you born July 31st 1980" "Do you have association with Voldemort" "Yes he is my mortal enemy I have to kill him because of a prophecy" "Who is your dad" "James Harold Potter" Dumbledore told the Marauders to leave and asked more questions "Who is your mother" "Lily Marie Evans" Dumbledore smiled and gave him the antidote. "So what house were you in" "I was in Gryffindor" said Harry. "What year were you in I had just finished my 6th year but I want to redo my 6th year." said Harry McGonagall smiled and said "Please don't be too much like your father Mr. Potter" "To late" Harry replied and walked out the office.

Harry made his way to Gryffindor tower. When Harry got there he started up the stairs to the 6th year dorm. But was stopped by the Marauders "Hey Harry come up here for a second" said James. "Harry groaned and walked up the stairs to the 7th year dorm "What do you want?" he asked "Well we wanted to talk to you" said Sirius. "About what may I ask?" he asked. "Are you really my son from the future" asked James. Harry nodded. "Why did you come here" asked James. Harry frowned and replied "Ummm I really don't know I was mourning the death of my godfather." James looked at him and said "Well where was I, where was your mom." Harry frowned then replied "Away doing stuff". James looked stunned "I don't think I would leave my son to mourn the death of their godfather by themselves". "Well that's the future don't worry about it" mumbled Harry. James frowned then said "I must be a really horrible father". "No, no it's not that you are a good father". James smiled and asked "Well who is the mother?" Harry smiled and stated "take a guess but I will give you a hint I have my mother's eyes." James got a bewildered look on his face and said "OK, I will figure it out one day but anyways come with me to the Head boy's dorm." Harry smiled and said "No." "Yes" "No" "Yes". "Alright Harry let's just go to the head boys dorm tomorrow" said Sirius. Harry looked at Sirius and said "OK". "Oh so you'll listen to Sirius but not me". "Yep that's right pa" replied Harry. "Don't call me pa I am not old".

"Ok whatever you say Prongs" said Sirius while laughing. "WELL anyways let's go to sleep" said Remus "OK well I'm going to my dorm" said Harry and walked out the door. Harry walked down the stairs to his dormitory and opened the door to see two red heads chasing each other a boy with dark brown hair reading a book and that was it. One of the red heads stopped and asked "Who are you". Harry looked at him and replied "I'm Harry Potter, James Potter's brother." The boy looked at him and said "I didn't know James had a brother where are you from". "I went to Durmstrang but I left because it was a dark school.'' "OK well I'm Fabian Prewett and that's my twin brother Gideon and that's Frank Longbottom." Harry smiled and said "Well now I know my dorm mates."

Harry woke with a pillow being thrown at his face. "Wake Up Harry" yelled Fabian. "What time is it" said Harry. "Well its 6AM" said Fabian. "6AM ARE YOU CRAZY" "NO but James and Sirius are They've been banging on the door telling you to come out." said Fabian. "They are the two biggest dumb asses on the planet." said Harry. "You can say that again" mumbled Fabian. Harry got out of bed and put on some clothes then walked over to the door and walked out. "you two are the biggest dumbasses on the planet what the fuck do you want." "We just wanted to know if you wanted to go eat breakfast. said James with a grin on his face "Ugh sure" mumbled Harry.


End file.
